medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shibuki Shibushi
| image = | aliases = None | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Minus | family = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class -13 | affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council | position = Secretary | manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 63 }} Shibuki Shibushi (志布志 飛沫, Shibushi Shibuki) is a freshman of Class -13, as well as one of its executives. She is a member of Misogi Kumagawa's new Student Council. Personality As her apperance suggests, Shibushi is a violent individual, breaking Kumagawa's arm without hesitation when first introduced, and attacking Hansode Shiranui, when she arrives to their meeting late and still "talks big". She shows no remorse for her actions, and tells Kumagawa that if he doesn't leave the violent fights for her, she will kill him. When discussing where she would like to go for vacation, she chooses a sea of blood. Appearance As a transfer student like the rest of Class -13, Shibushi does not wear the unifom of Hakoniwa Academy. Instead, she dresses in a torn, low cut uniform. She is very tall and well developed for her age. History As a child, Shibuki liked peeling off her scabs. She would often fall and hurt herself on purpose in order to make new scabs. Her parents hated this and would hit her for it. She decided to kill them when she turned twenty years old. Not because her parents hit her, but because they never hit her hard enough to form any new scabs which frustrated Shibuki to no end. Later on she joined a children's baseball team, hoping that the rough sport would help her to produce new scabs more easily, where her Minus "Scar Dead" first developed. Her teammates recieved unexplained injuries which healed unusually slowly. She began to suspect that her being there was the cause of her teammates injuries. She went to the hospital, where she first met Kagamaru, but since it wasn't a disease she was released. Rather than fear her power, she reveled in it and became a champion in little league baseball as her teammates suffered from their "mysterious injuries" Shibushi and Kagamaru Chougasaki were the last Abnormals to come to the hospital Hitomi Hitoyoshi worked at, though they were not brought in until after she had left. The two became famous for destroying the facility without leaving a trace of it behind. At the time, Chougasaki was six, while Shibushi was five. According to Hitomi, this was a feat no other Abnormals could have accomplished. Plot Minus 13 Arc Chougasaki and Shibushi were the third and fourth transfer students of Class -13 to arrive at Hakoniwa Academy, appearing during Hinokage's fight with Kumagawa to stop the conflict, which they achieved by breaking Kumagawa's arms. After Hinokage left, Kumagawa began the executives' meeing. Observing him, Shibushi recognized he was even more of a Minus then she was, a fact she took comfort in. After Shiranui arrived announcing she had a plan to deal with the Student Council, Shibushi attacks her. When Chougasaki asks her why, she responds that she was annoyed that the smaller girl talked big despite coming late. She apologizes and promises never to do it again, to which Chougasaki replies that he isn't angry and actually agrees with her. When Shiranui appears unharmed, Shibushi is stunned. She later appears with the other Minuses as part of Kumagawa's new Student Council after Kumagawa impeaches Medaka Kurokami. Before the General Affairs Manager's battle began, Kumagawa claimed Shibushi and the other Minuses had gone to the beach, but it is later revealed they had in fact attacked the members of the Student Council undergoing the "Devilize Training". Abilities Shibushi appears to have great physical strength, as she effortless broke one of Kumagawa's arms, and Hitomi claims that it is because of her and Chougasaki's great strength that Kumagawa has been able to launch his plans before the rest of Class -13 arrived at the school. Shibushi has also demonstrated an aptitude with razors, which she holds between her fingers. Minus Scar Dead('''致死武器''Sukā Deddo): Shibushi's Minus allows her to re-open any wound ever inflicted on someone, no matter how old. This ability extends not only to physical wounds, but to mental wounds as well, allowing her to leave her victims in a state of mental breakdown. *'Hatred Wind Bazooka Dead': Shibushi's fully powered Scar Dead, this attack can reopen wounds even at a distance. This ability can also open the wounds of non-living objects such as metal or concrete, which can cause roofs and walls to crumble and collapse due to "wounds" caused in construction. Trivia *When translated from kanji, "Scar Dead" means "lethal weapon," a fitting description of her ability. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minus